Lost without you
by gian77
Summary: Her distance with Riko seems to have bad effects on Chika.


It has been quite an exhausting day for Chika. She and You have been practicing a lot but to no avail.

You isn't like Riko at all and Chika knows that. But the preliminaries for Love Live is almost at hand. So You told her that she will be the one to adjust and copy Riko. Surprisingly it worked for them.

Chika can't help but feel that there's something wrong with that though. The look on her best friend's face before they depart was something that burdens her. It just doesn't feels right.

You is not Riko and she doesn't have to be. But what else could they do?

Just then her phone ring. The orange haired girl felt her lips turn up when she saw who the caller is.

"Hello Riko-chan," she greeted cheerily.

"Hello Chika," she heard the girl sighed and Chika wondered what's wrong with her heart nowadays. It beats faster whenever she hear Riko's voice. Maybe it's because of what the pianist told her.

"I love you."

The beautiful sun is rising and the sea is reflecting it magnificently. But for Chika nothing compares to the sight of Riko Sakurauchi. With her teary eyes that shines with so much sincerity. And her lips formed into the sweetest smile Chika has ever seen.

Gorgeous. She thought.

The breeze is cold to the feeling but Chika is numb to it. In fact she was feeling warm, really warm. Riko's velvety voice and her precious words caressed her ears gently, leaving them blushing.

But what anchored Chika is the other girl's hands. They're smooth to the touch and so soft. The feeling brought by holding them tells Chika that she's in fact not dreaming.

That this is real and-

"How did it go?" Riko's question brought her out of her reverie.

Chika's eyebrows furrowed before she can stop them. "It's going."

She stretched out her arms towards the ceiling. "You tried to copy you and it worked."

"But?" Worry laced her partner's voice.

A small smile made its way into her face when Chika realized how much Riko knows her.

"But it just doesn't feel right for me. Also You looks like she's not happy with it too."

This time Chika sit up and pulled her knees to her chest. "She thought she can hide it from me but we've been friends for a very long time so I know that she's uncomfortable."

The youngest Takami sighed. "I don't want to hurt her but I'm also not sure of what to do here."

It was quiet for a bit and Chika knows that Riko is pondering what she said.

"You is her own person and she should never have to be anyone else. As her best friend, you of all people should know that right?"

Riko sounds like she's reprimanding her and Chika knows she deserve it.

"Uhuh"

"Then she should do it as herself, in her own way. She and me have different styles. Chika-chan should never forget that."

"Of course."

Chika bump her forehead to her knees. How could she be so insensitive. She's been comparing You with Riko all this time that's why they've been having problems in the first place.

Riko is her miracle. Even with just a short time the young lady from Tokyo managed to become her partner. She is Chika's guide, the one who puts her in her place. When she first met the other girl she never expected to be close to her. Riko is quite her opposite and she kept on rejecting Chika. But fate seems to like bringing them closer to each other and so they did. Their relationship grew into something more and Chika didn't notice how dependent to Riko she became to be.

So dependent that with just a few hours of being distant from the other she's starting to lose her bearings and because of that she ended up hurting You.

You, her bestfriend ever since she can remember. The one who was with her from the beginning. The one who supported her with her decisions and encouraged

her to continue. The one who doesn't deserve to feel like she have to be someone else just because Chika can't keep her feelings in check.

How could she call herself the leader of Aqours and You's bestfriend when she's this selfish.

It's not fair of her to make others suffer just because of her longing for Riko.

She's willing to restart everything for You but unfortunately she's not sure if they can make it happen right on time for the contest.

She must have been quiet for some time because Riko asked her,

"Chika-chan? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm not sure about this though."

"Don't worry about the time. The two of you have known each other since you were kids. I'm pretty sure you two can work it out together."

Chika grinned. It's really typical of Riko to know how to remove her uncertainty and make her feel positive again.

"You're right. You and I have been through many difficulties before. This will be just a piece of cake for us."

She heard Riko chuckle from the other line and Chika's heart became lighter by the sound of it.

"Thank you Riko-chan."

"Why?" The composer asked and Aqour's leader can't help but imagine the adorable look on Riko's face right now.

"I will be completely lost without you."

There was a moment of silence before she heard Riko coughed.

"R-Right."

Chika giggled at the image of a blushing Riko.

"Anyway I already have a plan with You-chan but I would feel better if you also talk to her, hehe." Chika scratched the back of her head.

"Okay, you dork." Despite knowing that Riko is teasing her, Chika can still feel the other's affection through her words. "I will talk to her so you better do your best."

"Yes ma'am." Chika saluted. "Let's win together."

"Together," Riko repeated.

Chika knows that she have to hung up now and that she should say this to Riko in person but she can't hold it in any longer. She's been wanting to say it to Riko ever since that morning but she just can't. This moment seems to be a great chance though so she decided to go for it. And hey maybe it could be a lucky charm for both of them.

And so Chika gulped and nodded to herself.

"One more thing Riko-chan," she held her phone tighter.

"Hm?"

"I love you too. And I will say it again when we meet so look forward to it, okay?"


End file.
